This new poinsettia variety was discovered by me in the beginning of 1980 at my growing and breeding facilities at Encinitas, Calif., this mutation appearing as a branch of the parent plant growing among other branches having heads of the V-14 Pink coloring. This mutation was reproduced by me at Encinitas, Calif., by means of cuttings and such propagation was carried on under my direction to such an extent as to demonstrate clearly that its novel color characteristics were fixed and would hold true from generation to generation.